


Sit there, Shut up, and Listen

by Jadelizard



Series: Carl's Losing his Brothers but there Always Seems to be Mickey [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk, gay sex talk, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelizard/pseuds/Jadelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl never really got his answer as to how gay sex works. So why not ask Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit there, Shut up, and Listen

"Oh you wanna go?" Mickey mocked chasing Ian around the Gallagher's first floor with a hand full of flour.

"If you throw that Fiona's going to be pissed," Ian warned.

"I don't think I give a fuck! You put sugar down my pants, it’s time for my revenge," Mickey said finally cornering Ian by the kitchen sink.

"Wait! Wait! Are you sure you want to-"

"Oh I'm positive firecrotch," Mickey smirked as he dumped the hand full of flour on the other boys head.

Laughter filled the kitchen. Ian leaning down to kiss the older boy. Mickey lent up kissing the red head back. The back door busted open a frustrated Carl storming in.

"Whoa easy killer," Ian joked breaking the kiss.

"Fuckin bitch teacher took my butterfly knife," Carl started to complain.

"You'll get out back," Mikey stated as he pushed away from the counter and Ian. "If you don't, I have a couple at my place. You can have one of those."

"Sweet, thanks Mickey," Carl said flashing a toothy grin before eyeing a flour covered Ian. "So why is Ian covered in flour?"

"Because Mickey's a dick," Ian answered turning toward the sink brushing the flour out of his hair.

"Your brother put sugar down my pants. So as revenge I put flour in his hair," Mickey fully explained.

 "Sounds stupid," Carl mumbled sitting himself at the kitchen counter.

"Oh fuck off," Mickey defended. Ian chuckled as he continued to remove flour from himself.

"Hey Mickey can I ask you something?" Carl spoke.

"Sure, what's up?" Mickey said placing his arms on the counter opposite Carl.

"How does gay sex work?" Carl asked.

Mickey looked at Carl shock written across his face. Then turning to Ian still holding the same shocked expression.

Ian, clearly trying not to laugh at Mickey's shock expression, explained. "He used to question everyone about how gay sex worked a while back, guess he never got a clear answer."

"Why the fuck did you not explain it?" Mickey interrogated.

"He never asked me," Ian shrugged.

"Carl go watch porn of something I'm not explaining this to you," Mickey told the kid facing Carl once again.

"Come on, please!" Carl begged.

"No way."

"But I've watch porn it didn't help explain anything at all," Carl whined.

"Fuck. Ok." Mickey caved.

Ian raised his eyebrows shooting Mickey a warning look that Mickey rolled his eyes at. 

"Really?" Carl asked shocked.

"Yes," Mickey stated, "Now sit there, shut up, and listen."

Carl nodded furiously agree.

Mickey started to speak "Ok so you know like anal right?”

“Yeah it’s when you stick your dick up a girl’s ass,” Carl cut in smirking at his answer.

Mickey, clearly uncomfortable, tried to sum it up as quickly as possible, “Yeah, well that’s pretty much gay sex. One of the guys gives it and the other takes it in the ass.”

 “Okay…,” Carl said clearly thinking about the information given to him. “I think I kind of get it.”

“Great. So we can stop having this conversation,” Mickey exclaimed turning around to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this flustered Mick,” Ian observed from his spot by the sink.

“Well I never thought I’d have to explain how the fuck I have sex to your little brother,” Mickey shot back opening his beer before downing half of the bottle.

“So…,” Carl began gaining the older boys attention. “Like which one of you take it in the ass?”

Mickey choked on his beer looking at the young boy in disbelief. Ian busted out laughing flinching slightly when mickey hit him in his arm.

“Yeah Mick, which one of us takes it in the ass?” Ian repeated the question through fits of giggles.

 “I do,” Mickey grumbled taking another swig from his beer.

Carl looked from Mickey to his laughing brother processing the information. “So does that make you Ian’s-“

“If you say bitch I’ll smash your fucking head in with this beer bottle,” Mickey threatened.

Carl shut his mouth looking down at his hands. Ian pushed off from the sink walking behind Mickey cornering him to the counter from behind.

“But Mick there’s nothing wrong with being someone’s bitch. Especially if that someone’s me,” Ian mocked.

“Don’t think you’re an exception to the beer bottle threat, firecrotch,” Mickey warned.

“Does it hurt?” Carl butt in.

“What?” Mickey asked, “’Cuz I’m pretty sure getting hit with a beer bottle will hurt.”

“No. Like gay sex. Does it hurt?” Carl explained.

“Shouldn’t if you do it correctly,” Ian answered for Mickey.

“If you don’t do it correctly then it hurts like fuck. Won’t be walking right for a while,” Mickey claimed, look on his face saying he knew from experience.

“Alright,” Carl said, “I think I understand. Thanks Mickey.”

“No problem,” Mickey shrugged, “Just never ask me about that again.”

“Sounds good,” Carl agreed.

The back door open gaining all three boys attention. Lip strode in with a sleeping Liam attached to his hip.

“Hey guys. What’s going on?” Lip greeted.

“Talking to Mickey about how he gets it up the ass from Ian,” Carl explained.

“Not something I ever wanted to know,” Lip look at Mickey slightly disgusted.

Mickey placed his head in his hands with an exaggerated sigh, avoiding Lips gaze, as Ian started to laugh from behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments or anything are always appreciated.


End file.
